Gwevin For Eternity: The Droom Vernietiger, Pt 2
by Gwevin for Eternity
Summary: Third story in my Gwevin For Eternity: Kiss Me series. Gwen searches long and hard and thinks she's found a cure for Kevin to get the dreaded Droom Vernietiger out - but will it work? This one's for molly and Jess305 xx


Kevin's father was sprawled across the floor, his head smashed. Kevin ran to him, but his father was getting further and further away. "Kevin!" his dad yelled, but Kevin was unable to reach him. "Dad! Dad! DAD!"

Kevin sat up. His mom was there beside him, looking weak and lost. "Shh, Kevin," she whispered, holding his hand.

"Oh, mom. It hurts," he moaned, clutching his reeling head.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. But it's just a dream. Just a dream."

When Kevin met up with Gwen at Mr Smoothie's in the morning, he could tell Gwen was eager to ask if he had dreamt last night.

"Kevin! Hey!" she called out when he arrived.

"Hey."

"Come sit," she had smiled, patting the bench next to her. When Kevin sat down, she let out a sob inside of herself. He looked so tired. Dark rings underneath his eyes, shaking hands and slow blinking… "Oh Kevin. Is the Droom Vernietiger giving you crap?"

"You bet."

"I'm so sorry. I think I'm on the way to a cure, though! What we could do is counteract the bad dreams with good ones."

"How do we do that? You can't force dreams,"

"Yes, but with the little baby I found at Grandpa Max's old Plumber Base, we could send someone into your dreams when you were having bad ones, to turn them good."

"Isn't that a little dangerous though? Sending someone into messed up dreams to try and make them better?"

"Well…yeah, but I think we'll all beyond caring now. We _have_ to give this a go."

"Umm…Gwen," Kevin started, looking quite uncomfortable, "could it… I mean, only if you wanted to… could _you_ go into my dreams? If we did do it, of course. It's just, like, I don't really want Ben, say, poking round in my dreams - and plus, if he was in it, it would just be even more of a nightmare!"

"It's okay, I get it," Gwen said softly, patting him on the arm. "Ewww! This is gross! What is it, cow eyes and fish liver?" Gwen spluttered, shaking her Mr Smoothie in front of Kevin.

"Turnip and garlic, actually, but close enough."

Thatnight, Kevin was lying down on his bed, twitching and frowning in his sleep. Grandpa, Gwen and Ben crept in, holding the Dream Portal between them.

"Oh Kevin. I hope this works," Gwen whispered as she watched him wrinkle his nose and moan.

"I wonder what he's dreaming of?" Ben whispered.

"Well, I'm about to find out," Gwen replied. Ben leant over and placed the metal hat on Kevin's head. Max fiddled with the wires for a moment, and then placed the second metal hat on Gwen's. Gwen flew up into the air and crossed her legs, so she was hovering about 3ft above the ground.

"And, five, four, three, two, one, entering now," Max counted in slowly, before pressing the big red button on the control pad.

"Be careful," Ben whispered. Gwen closed her eyes and let herself be carried into Kevin's dreams…

She landed with a bump. Gwen hadn't expected to land so badly - in fact, she hadn't expected to land at all. But here she was with an aching bum, on the floor of… blackness? No, blackness was fading, growing into something… she stood up. She was in Kevin's house! But it looked so… different. Like a bomb had hit it. Leaflets and books and paper where everywhere… and in the middle of this mess was Kevin. Kevin, the mutant. Gwen watched him fumble with the paper, using his mangled Wildmutt hands to grab it, squinting to read it. Gwen was aware he was mumbling something…

"No… that wouldn't work… too weak… no, no, that'd be too strong… damage couldn't be far behind… that wouldn't work either… GRRR!" Kevin flapped his hand angrily, and then curled up into a ball and started crying.

"Kevin?" Gwen asked wearily, stepping out of the shadows.

"Gwen?" Kevin sat up. "No, no, Gwen! Go away! Leave me be! You can't see me like this!" Gwen's face crumpled as she saw the tears slide down Kevin's cheeks.

"Shh, Kevin. It's okay, I'm here to help you. I'm going to counteract your bad dream and turn it good, remember?"

"Leave me alone, leave me alone, please just leave me alone!" Kevin wailed. Gwen walked up to him and sat down beside him. She cupped his chin and lifted it upwards, so he was looking at her.

"Kevin, listen to me. It's just a dream. You have to get up. You can't let the Droom Vernietiger win!"

"Leave me alone! Let me be!" Kevin continued to cry. Gwen shook her head and sighed. It was no use trying to get through to him when he was like this. She couldn't turn him back to human in the real world, but in dreams everything was possible, right? Slowly, she closed her eyes and let mana flow through into Kevin. When she opened her eyes again, her hands were on the cheeks of Kevin - the human! Not the mutant, not even the rock-and-stone boy, but just plain, human, sixteen year old Kevin Levin in his jean jacket, white tee and skinny jeans! "Gwen! You… you cured me!" he spluttered, amazed.

"It… it was nothing, it's just a dream," Gwen shrugged, but Kevin hugged her tight. He realized how light and fluffy she felt in his arms, so soft and sweet… and then he remembered. It was a dream, all just a dream, and Gwen was real, so she would remember this hug when she went back into the real world… Kevin quickly let go of her, but she didn't mind. "It's okay," she whispered, "I won't tell…" All too soon they were waking up, the dream world spinning round and fading. As Gwen drifted into consciousness, she pondered about the thought… was that all it took to turn a bad dream good? Was a hug from Gwen really all Kevin needed to be happy? She thought she might have needed to take Kevin to his mom, help him to understand his past a bit more… but no, it was just a hug. Gwen smiled, and as she woke up and stood on the floor, she watched a watt-like object float out of Kevin. It faded, dropped to the floor… and without a second thought, she stepped on it. When she lifted her foot, it was gone.

"You did it," Ben grinned, "you killed the Droom Vernietiger!" At the same time, Kevin was stirring. He yawned, stretched and opened his eyes.

"Wow. I feel great," he smiled.

"You should do! Gwen destroyed the Dream Destroyer!" Ben exploded.

"And all of the other victims of it are free now, too," Max nodded.

"I… I just wanna say thanks," Kevin started, sitting up. "To all of you… but especially Gwen, y'know?" He looked at Gwen, grinning. He was blushing, now, and so was she.

"It's nothing," Gwen smiled.

Kevin looked at her - her red face, almost as red as her shiny, silky hair - and he had to fight with all his strength not to leap up and hug her again.


End file.
